Chapter 7.2
Something Missing III Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Season 7 and the thirty-eighth chapter of ēlDLIVE. Summary Mimi invites Misuzu in and pulls Chuuta aside for a talk. Mimi refuses to let a girl stay the night with them, since her parents will be worried about her. Chuuta tells her that Misuzu doesn't have any parents. She tells him to ask her for her guardian's phone number, since she must have one, or she'll do it herself. Chuuta wonders why she'd let Tateyan stay but not Misuzu. After Chuuta leaves, Mimi thinks to herself that she never expected Chuuta to actually bring a girl home. After Chuuta tells her what happened, she decides that she has caused too much trouble and has to leave. However, Chips, drunk on green tea, decides to pretend to be Misuzu's guardian and gives Chuuta a phone number. Three minutes later, Mimi calls Chips, who's pretending to be Misuzu's grandmother. Chips makes up a story about how he received news that a good friend of his was sick, so he had to go overseas to see them, but forgot to give Misuzu the house keys after he boarded the airplane. He continues to talk about how he was always worried about her because she didn't have any friends, so when he heard that Chuuta tried to talk to her, he was very relieved. Mimi thinks to herself that it sounds just like how Chuuta was before. He asks her to take care of Misuzu and her plush toy. Mimi finally asks if they are dating, to which Chips laughs and says that they're always fighting. Mimi lets Misuzu stay with them for the time being, and that she'll sleep in her bed, while Mimi will sleep on a futon in Chuuta's room. Chuuta is distressed because he thought that a middle schooler sleeping with his aunt is uncool. Misuzu pleads with Mimi to let her help out with anything, and she decides to let her help out with the store. Mimi pulls aside Misuzu for a secret talk. Later, Mimi tells Chuuta to go to his own room when Misuzu is taking a bath, since she doesn't want Chuuta to peek at her in the bath. They go to his room to prepare the futon. The talk between Misuzu and Mimi was about toiletries and underwear. Chuuta thanks Mimi for everything she did. She confesses that she was very surprised since the only girl he ever brought back was Michiyo. Chuuta tells her to sleep now, but she refuses since she's responsible for Misuzu. In the bath, Misuzu thinks about how close Mimi and Chuuta are, and that they act like a real family since they are able to speak equally to each other. She faints a little in the tub, causing Chips to freak out and open the door. Misuzu accidentally turns on the hot water, which pours right onto Chips, causing him to scream. Chuuta hearing this, thought he's in trouble and rushes to the bathroom, just in time to see Chips pull off Misuzu's towel because he was running around from getting blasted with hot water. Misuzu, out of reflex, punches him in the face. At élDLIVE HQ, Laine, Dr. Love, and Taro are still stuck in prison. Taro is crying because of the death of his fiance Tonto. Dr. Love notices that their jailer has gone, wondering if it's because the pandemic caused élDLIVE to be shorthanded. Laine wonders if the survivors of their station have escaped the infection, and if Madigan can lead them properly. Dr. Love voices his worries about Misuzu aloud, since if she didn't have her medicine, she would not be able to suppress her symptoms and will suffer like before. She only has ten hours left before the medicine she took before stops working, and since the medicine is specially made by Dr. Love, she would not be able to get it anywhere else except from the infected station and himself. This means that they have break out of jail and deliver it to her. Dr. Love says that even a suspect will get medical treatment if they fall ill, leading Laine to conclude that Dr. Love's health is failing. His reason is that when he was showing his rejuvenation during the public hearing, after he pulled the trick of his arm falling off, he said that he paid a price for becoming young again. The lie-detecting SPH didn't detect he was lying, meaning that Dr. Love really did pay a price for his rejuvenation. Dr. Love confirms this and says that he's no longer able to stand up, and then falls over on his side, while his arms turn blue and appear to be leaking. The next day on Earth, Chuuta and Misuzu leave for training. Mimi thinks that they are going for tennis practice and thinks to herself how much Chuuta has changed. Chuuta tries to apologize to Misuzu about yesterday, and Misuzu says that it's her fault. Chuuta reveals that he didn't even see that much of her, and can't remember because he was shocked from being punched. However, as a Monitalien, Dolugh recorded every single detail of Misuzu's naked body. Misuzu decides to ask the cleanup team to erase his memory the first thing after they're revived. This reminds Chips that as the cleanup team no longer exists, they'll have to be careful about revealing the existence of space police to Earthlings. They meet up with Veronica and Ninotchka, who have changed into casual clothes left from a mission. They went to a public bath, with Veronica paying since she says it's common sense to not leave valuables behind. They are suddenly interrupted by two plump men being thrown by someone. They immediately surrender to a middle-aged looking man, who asks Madigan if they are actually that useful. A young boy is also there but doesn't say anything. Madigan, seeing that everyone's here, says that they will begin the training to beat Heavensider. Characters in Their Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters